Moonlight Sonata
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Fefsol. Flemme de résumer. Vive le classique.


Les rayons de la lune brillaient à la surface de l'eau. Feferi trouvait ce spectacle magnifique et, toutes les nuits, elle se posait sur le même rocher prenant soin de ne pas abimer sa queue, encore fragile à cet âge-là. Elle dirigeait ensuite son regard rosé sur le ciel bleu foncé, presque noir, parsemé ci et là d'étoiles et d'un astre pour lequel la jeune sirène nourrissait une singulière fascination. Ce soir-là, il formait un croissant au-dessus d'elle, plus impressionnée que jamais. Comme chaque fois, par habitude sans doute, elle se lança le défi de compter une à une les étoiles qui décoraient la voie lactée, mais abandonna vite. Elle se sentait étrangement lasse, vidée, sans trouver de raison à ce soudain mal de vivre pour elle qui n'aimait que le rire et la joie. Feferi laissa un sourire teinté de tristesse se dessiner sur ses jolies lèvres. Les habitants des océans n'étaient pas très portés sur l'affection, ou la tendresse de manière générale. Et, en tant qu'héritière du trône, elle y avait encore moins le droit que le reste de ce monde.

La jeune femme se redressa et, après quelques manipulations lentes pour ne pas se blesser – même si l'envie de s'arracher des écailles était parfois trop forte – elle retourna dans son élément naturel avec un soupir d'aise. Si elle se sentait régulièrement seule à en pleurer des nuits entières, l'eau réussissait à la rassurer plus que n'importe qui. Et l'idée de passer son existence entière dans les fonds marins lui semblait être plaisante, malgré son envie grande de connaitre un jour les joies de danser sur la terre ferme.

Terre qu'elle observait, par ailleurs. Non loin du rocher où elle avait l'habitude d'aller se trouvait une petite plage et, à quelques mètres, une immense falaise. Ses yeux se posèrent sur cette dernière mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans l'eau, elle remarqua une silhouette en hauteur qui s'approchait du vide. Intriguée, elle plongea sous l'eau et nagea rapidement. Elle osa à peine sortir sa tête de l'eau quand, soudainement, la silhouette tomba avec violence dans l'eau. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé et elle suivit l'humain – ça ne pouvait être qu'un humain – qui commençait à sombrer dans les fonds marins. La jeune sirène alla aussi vite qu'elle le put pour remonter ce qui était un jeune homme à la surface. Inquiète de ne pas le voir respirer, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'aider à reprendre un rythme normal. Il recracha finalement un peu d'eau et ouvrit un œil, marron d'une façon si particulière qu'il en paraissait rouge.

L'humain la fixa un long moment, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Feferi, étonnée, le serra néanmoins contre elle tout en nageant jusqu'à la plage où elle le posa avec douceur. Il lui semblait de taille correcte, et elle avait pu le sentir mince, maigre même entre ses bras. Ses yeux étaient clos et, d'un revers de sa manche trempée, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient à flots et qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se stopper de si tôt. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'encre étaient collés sur son visage que la sirène, malgré sa bonne vision dans l'obscurité, n'arrivait presque pas à distinguer.

Feferi, toujours aussi surprise, ne quittait pas le jeune homme des yeux. Ce dernier se redressa difficilement et la fixa. Il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant sa queue et tenta de reculer avant de se stopper. Son regard semblait soudainement las, ce qui attrista profondément la jeune femme.

« Tu vas me tuer ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Tu peux me tuer ?

-Je te dis que non. »

Feferi fronça les sourcils face à ces demandes et, sans se préoccuper des éventuelles blessures sur sa queue fragile, elle grimpa à la force de ses bras sur la rive et s'assit difficilement à côté de l'étrange humain. Enfin, tous l'étaient à ses yeux, mais celui-ci encore plus. Qui souhaiterait mourir ? Et au point de demander à une inconnue de le faire ? Elle se mordit la lèvre et songea un instant qu'il avait peut-être sauté dans l'espoir de – non. Impossible. Elle refusait d'y croire. Elle aimait tellement la vie, bien que la sienne lui semble souvent épuisante à souhait, lassante et, face à cette personne, elle se sentait complètement perdue.

« Je veux mourir et personne ne me laisse. Ca ne vous coûte rien pourtant de me laisser mourir.

-C'est idiot de vouloir mourir.

-Non, c'est normal. Pour moi.

-Et qu'est-ce qui justifierait ta mort ?

-Ce serait trop long. Et on n'exprime pas la plus profonde des souffrances. Et ça se trouve, je suis sous l'eau et j'ai une hallucination. Tu as une queue de poisson.

-Je suis une sirène. Qui te dit qu'on ne peut pas ?

-Moi. J'ai essayé. Ça existe pas !

-Si.

-Non. »

La sirène le regarda fixement.

« Alors je suis quoi ?

-Une hallucination.

-D'accord. »

Si elle en avait été capable, Feferi se serait sans doute recroquevillée. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas et, épuisée – l'eau commençait déjà à lui manquer – elle commença à se trainer difficilement dans son milieu naturel. C'est l'humain qui, devant sa détresse, se redressa et la porta – avec quelques difficultés, soit – jusqu'à la mer où la sirène s'immergea autant qu'elle le pouvait, s'éloignant par la même du rivage. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner jusqu'à chez elle quand elle se retourna vers le jeune homme et nagea un peu dans sa direction.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? cria-t-elle, pour être sûre d'être entendue.

-Sollux. »

Sa réponse était simple, à peine audible. Feferi eut un sourire.

« Je reviendrai, Sollux ! »

_Attends-moi._

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir pensé ou hurlé ses mots, avant de retourner sous l'eau.

~o~

Alors Feferi revint. En début de soirée, et toujours il était à l'attendre sur la plage. Il marchait un peu de l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son torse, pour que Feferi n'ait pas à se faire du mal sur le sable. La jeune femme appréciait l'attention et lui lançait un grand sourire chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Quelque chose s'était réveillé dans son cœur, comme un soupçon de liberté et cette impression que tout était possible, alors.

Il revenait, tous les soirs. Elle était là également. Ils se trouvaient ensemble, jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne vienne pointer le bout de son nez et qu'il ne s'en aille, qu'elle ne reparte. Et Feferi avait comme un bonheur sourd au fond du cœur.

Le temps s'enchaînait et à mesure que l'automne approchait, l'air et l'eau se glaçaient.

Ils apprenaient à se connaitre et à se faire confiance – il lui parlait, parfois, de ce qui traversait son cœur et elle aurait voulu lui exprimer la joie qui réchauffait son être entier quand il lui disait « à ce soir ». Quand il partait avec la promesse de revenir. Feferi sursauta, une journée, au fond de l'eau. Elle sursauta et se regarda dans le miroir de sa gigantesque chambre, une minute, une heure. Puis, se reculant, elle regarda autour d'elle pour poser une main à son cœur, la lèvre mordue au sang – petite gouttelette qui se mélangea à la mer.

Elle était folle amoureuse de lui.

~o~

Le soir même, sûre de ses sentiments, elle nagea jusqu'à la surface à une vitesse qui l'effraya elle-même. Il était là, comme toujours, mais il y avait une expression de profonde détresse peinte sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et le salua, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Un sourire aux lèvres, plus timide que d'habitude. Il la regardait, à la fois las et attristé, à la fois heureux de la voir, mais de ces dernières fois aux adieux qui déchirent jusqu'au plus profond des âmes. Alors Feferi ne dit rien. Sollux ne dit rien. Ils se turent simplement dans le plus grand bruit qui puisse exister, infernal. Et il parla.

Il parla longuement. Ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. Il lui demandait pardon. Il parla. De sa voix étrangement rauque et éraillée, brisée d'avoir sans doute trop pleuré, d'avoir été trop sollicitée pour des cris à fendre une vie. Il parla longuement, mais Feferi avait l'impression de ne rien comprendre. Qu'il perdait la raison qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais eue. Mais que plus que tout, elle ne le reverrait plus, et qu'elle ne serait pas un poids assez conséquent pour le faire rester.

Alors, avec douceur, comme à leur première rencontre, elle déposa ses lèvres peintes d'un noir d'encre sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa avec une douceur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et il sourit. Il souriait comme un fou. Comme un cinglé. Comme un cinglé prêt à crever – oh, c'était petit pourtant, comme étirement de lèvres. C'était petit mais c'était là, c'était lisible et déchirant à la fois.

Alors Feferi le laissa partir à l'aube, sans promesse de se revoir à jamais.

Elle attendit pourtant à la surface, la journée et la nuit où il ne vint pas. Et tout continua ainsi, sans lui, sans qu'il ne soit là – mais Feferi attendait, chaque jour s'approchant un peu plus du rivage, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne s'y pose. Elle traina sa queue aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait sur le sable qui l'écorchait sans répit et, trop loin de la mer désormais, elle s'allongea sur une terre sur laquelle elle avait rêvé de marcher et danser fut un temps où celui qu'elle avait aimé avait vécu et était sans doute mort.

Alors Feferi ferma les yeux, quand la lune se leva.

C'était la sonate de sa mort au clair de la nuit, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à l'homme qu'elle aimait.


End file.
